


If I can't have you no one can

by MuspelYuri



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuspelYuri/pseuds/MuspelYuri
Summary: Tom has Marco captured and is willing to kill Marco if he doesn't become his boyfriend
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	If I can't have you no one can

“Please, don’t do this. I’m begging you.” Marco said. “Then become mine.” Tom simple said. “After all you’ve done? Never, I’d rather die.” Marco screamed. “That’s exactly what you are about to do.” Tom said. Tom took out a knife. “Wait, no! I don’t want to die. You probably want me alive too.” Marco begged. “I do but only if you’re mine.” Tom said. “I-“ Marco started. “Yes?” Tom asked. “Fine, I’ll be yours.” Marco said. “Good.” Tom said.

“There is one small problem though.” Marco said. “What’s that?” Tom asked as he was untying Marco. “MARCO! I’M HERE TO SAVE YOU!” Star said as she broke into Tom’s liar. “Ah, her.” Tom sighed. “Star, it’s fine. I don’t need saving.” Marco quickly said. “How? Tom is always relentless.” Star said. “Not anymore, I got what I want.” Tom said proudly. “What does he mean Marco?” Star asked confused. 

“We’re a couple now, Star.” Marco said. “WHAT?! But what about us?” Star asked shocked and hurt. “You two where a thing?” Tom asked clearly only acting surprised. “I’m sorry Star, but it was the only way.” Marco apologised. “It’s not if I blast Tom right here and now.” Star said, she raised her wand. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Tom said. “Why not?” Star asked. “I’ll kill Marco if you do.” Tom said. “He’s not kidding Star. Please, just leave. I’m sorry, but please.” Marco begged. “Okay, Marco. I love you.” Star said as she left.

“You’re finally all mine now for eternity! Soon you will learn to love me as much as I love you.” Tom said. “Yes honey.” Marco said defeated.


End file.
